Ischemic heart disease is a condition caused by coronary arteries that are narrowed. Narrowing of the lumen of coronary arteries means less blood and oxygen reaches the heart muscle (‘myocardium’). When more oxygen is needed, such as while exercising, sometimes the heart cannot meet the body's metabolic demand. An insufficiency of oxygen caused by ischemic heart disease can produce chest pain, known as angina pectoris, and ischemic myocardial events such as acute coronary syndrome (ACS) or acute myocardial infarction (‘heart attack’). According to data from NHANES 2007 to 2010 (U.S. National Heart Lung and Blood Institute NHLBI tabulation), the overall prevalence for the ischemic cardiac event resulting in death of myocardial muscle tissue, termed acute myocardial infarction or AMI, is 2.9% in U.S. adults greater than 20 years of age. AMI prevalence is 4.2% for men and 1.7% for women. Patients who have experienced one or more ischemic myocardial events in the past are at the greatest risk of incurring additional ischemic myocardial events subsequently. While there have been attempts to provide a technological solution through decision support systems, these systems have significant drawbacks and cannot provide the reliability and accuracy of the systems and processes proposed in the present disclosure.